brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seijana/Mission structure revamp idea
This blog is long. If you don't want to read it, that's fine. Just please don't be an idiot about it. Now then, Though the mission structure isn’t a problem in my mind, I reckon it could have been better (in fact, most complaints I have about this game are things that aren’t bad, but could be better). One thing that could be improved on is the attacker/defender system. Rather than just give one team the main objectives, and have the other team just try to stop them, I reckon it would be overall more interesting if the teams switched roles at different parts of the given mission. Another problem that could be addressed this way is the meat grinder. Ever been in the situation, in Brink, Call of Duty or otherwise where the entire game is focussed on one point, which turns into a massive shitfest of bullets, campers, random grenades and incapacitations? I don’t know about everyone else, but I don’t like them and they are unconducive to a game like Brink which is meant to keep players on their toes. For an example of how I would redress this situation, let’s take Resort. Rather than the somewhat linear mission it is currently, with only one path the Resistance can take to achieve victory, (Destroy the pillar, escort the bot and hack the gate controls) why not have something more like this: PS: A maintenance vehicle is a large, truck-like maintenance bot used for much heavier jobs than their smaller counterparts. In game, they function in much the same way except that they are more durable and can also be hacked by engineers, giving the hacker direct control over moving them backward or forward along their path. The hacker rides in a cockpit of sorts, but can still be shot while driving it Resistance must: * Access the chopper Can be done by: A: Destroying the pillar (Soldier) B: Climbing the pillar and retrieving the nav computer (Engineer, light body, maybe also create a way of getting onto the roof to access the chopper from above?) *Escort the bot (Engineer) *Destroy the bridge (Soldier) *Open the gate controls (Operative, Soldier or Engineer) This may also involve: A: Hacking the gate controls (Operative) B: Destroying the gate (Soldier) C: Hotwiring the gate controls (Engineer) D: Clearing debris (Engineer) E: Blasting debris (Soldier) F: Repairing the bot (Engineer) Security must: *Defend the pillar (Universal) *Stop the maintenance bot by: A: Guarding the bridge (Universal) B: Collapsing the overhead walkways (Soldier) C: Firewalling the gate controls (Operative) D: Protecting the Gate controls (Engineer) E: Disabling the bot (Universal) Additionally, a part 2 could still be available if Security defend the pillar: Resistance must: * Stop the maintenance vehicle from reaching the pillar. Can be done by: A: Disabling the vehicle (universal) B: Barracading the vehicle’s path (Engineer) C: Hacking the Resort’s security systems (Operative) D: Hacking the vehicle’s contol systems (Engineer) * Stop Security from extracting the chopper (by much the same methods) Security must: * Get the maintenance vehicle to the pillar Can be done by: A: Escorting the vehicle (Engineer) B: Destroying barracades (Soldier) C: Overriding the security lockdown on doors (Operative) D: Controlling the vehicle (Engineer) * Escort the vehicle with the chopper out of the resort (by much the same methods) This way, the Resistance must of course be aggressive when retrieving the nav computer, they must also play a defensive role by preventing Security from blocking their path to the boat, or vice versa. This is not to mention the strategies that may involve MG nests and command posts to achieve these objectives. Not only that, the multiple ways by which a team can go about their main objective will prevent most meat grinders since an objective will be very hard to simply lock down with some turrets and shotgunners. Yes, I realise meat grinders could start around the bot or truck. I'm not really sure what to do about that part. Category:Blog posts